Once Upon a Time
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Clarissa French, in her original home, was a princess who was never wanted by her family and people and, in Storybrooke, isn't know by many people. The only people who know her are her Aunt Regina, Henry, Graham, Sidney, and Dr. Weber. Will that change? Who was she in the past? Why is she so important?
1. Pilot

Once upon a time

**There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened…**

**FAIRY TALE LAND – PAST**

"I do." Prince Charming said, love filling his eyes for the woman in front of him. I pulled my hood closer to my head to hide my face. I couldn't have them recognizing me or they would send me back to _him_.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" the Priest asked the young woman to his right.

"I do." Snow White told the priest. I smiled at them; the love they shared seemed to reach out to everyone in the room.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Everyone applauded as Snow White and Prince Charming leant in for a kiss. The door slammed open and the Queen stood where they once were closed, interrupting them.

"Shit." I whispered and ducked lower to the ground, but that didn't stop her from finding me. She said nothing to me just looked back up at the alter and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." She approached the couple quickly and when the guards tried to stop her she pushed them away with magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" one of the dwarfs yelled to the couple. Snow White drew the sword at her husband's waist and pointed it to the woman in front of them.

"She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing but an evil witch." The prince lowered his sword from his wife's hand.

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." He told her taking his sword back but he doesn't sheath it. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He stood slightly in front of his wife, protecting her from the witch.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift." She told them smiling.

"We want nothing from you." Snow White told her holding on to Prince Charming's arm. The Queen smiled at them some more.

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do." She turned and headed to the doors, signaling to me to leave as well.

"Hey!" the Queen turned to them and the Prince throw his sword at her, but it dissipates before it hit her and her smoke came to me and made me disappear as well.

**FF A YEAR**

Snow White and her Prince are with child and my aunt almost has her curse ready she just needed the hair of all the people with the darkest souls, and my condition was getting worse. She had called a doctor when her magic hadn't helped, but nothing they did ever helped either. She and the doctors confined me to my bed; a guard at the door just to make sure I didn't move from my spot. Not that I wanted to either, but hey if they wanted to stop me moving then by all means, they can waste their energy. I wrote in the journal my aunt had given me, only stopping when the pain started its way across my body. I held my chest and breathed deeply until it went away as it always had; only it didn't stop. It kept on building and building until I screamed to try a release it. After that my world went dark.

**STORYBROOKE**

I woke my eyes quickly. It was the exact same dream for the last couple of years. I lifted my head from the window and looked out in time to see a woman with blond hair walking up the driveway with my cousin, Henry. They were talking and he looked to be begging her for something. I then saw my aunt rush towards the pair and hug the small boy. Not to long later, Henry runs inside followed by the sheriff and I hear them run up the stairs to Henry's room. Not long after that the two women outside walked in taking them from my view. Some time later a set of footsteps walked back down, to heavy to be a small boy. After a while, the blond walked out of the house and to her car. Before she got there she turned and looked at the house. I got up from my seat by the window and closed the curtains in front of them, blocking any view into my room. Moments later my aunt walked into my room.

"Who was she?" I asked her as she sat down on my bed.

"Who?" I gave her a look and she sighed. "She's Henry's birth mother. He went to find her and she brought him back."

"Is she leaving?"

"Yes."

"Good." I walked to my closet to get my nightgown.

"How are you feeling?" I grabbed the silk gown, closed the door and turned to look at her.

"Same as ever the pain comes and goes, and the flashes are the same as they were before." I changed behind the changing curtain in a corner of the room. When I was finished I walked out and sat on the bed; the red silk hugging my body, bringing out features that went overlooked many times.

"You look so much like your mother, Clarissa; it's almost like having her back again." My aunt smiled at me, and I just watched her.

"Thank you." I pulled back the black sheets and crawled into bed, my long black hair spreading out on the red pillow case then blending with the sheets. "Good night, Aunt Regina."

"Good night, Clarissa." She walked out of my room and closed the door.

**FAIRY TALE LAND – PAST**

"Clarissa! Clarissa! Wake up, sweetie!" I opened my eyes to see my aunt and grandfather.

"Oh, thank god!" my grandfather sighed in relief. I got up off the bed I was on.

"What happened?" my aunt asked me.

"I don't know, I was in pain then nothing. I must have blacked out." I told them.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked me. I held my head as flashes came to my mind. I looked at her shocked.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Clarissa?"

"What did you do to me?!" tears were coming down my face and no matter how I tried I couldn't stop them.

"How? How do you remember?" they both looked shocked but her worst of all.

"It's this sickness." I whispered putting my hand to my chest. "It's because of him." I looked up at her as if I'd never seen her before. "It's because of you, because you took me away. You poisoned what I had! Can you allow no one happiness just because you never were allowed your own!" I yelled at her.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

I awoke to the sunlight streaming onto my face from the windows. Aunt Regina must have opened them before she left for work. I got up and pulled on the red robe next to my bed and closed the curtains. Because of my sickness, I can't leave the house much but when I do Aunt Regina didn't like me in the town so I went to an abandoned cabin or walked in the forest. I got dressed and walked down stairs and saw a note on the counter:

Clarissa,

Henry's missing so I went to look for him. Be careful today.

Regina

So Henry ran away again. I sighed and grabbed a bite to eat. I spent the day in the living room reading when my aunt, the sheriff, and Emma Swan came in.

"Aunt Regina?" I asked and they stopped and looked at me. "What's going on?"

"Clarissa, we're trying to find Henry. Do you know where he might have gone? She asked me." I shook my head at her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked me.

"Clarissa French. I'm her niece." The four of us then went up to my cousin's room and Emma searching through Henry's computer to find out where he possibly went.

"Smart kid – cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." Emma said plugging a flash drive into the computer.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham told her, wanting to compare notes.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website – . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asked looking at my aunt.

"He's ten." Regina pointed out to her.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma looked back to my aunt.

"Henry's teacher." My aunt seethed.

When we arrived at the school the kids filed out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them, while the Emma and I followed. I stopped just inside the classroom and sat at one of the chairs and breathed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked me.

"I'm fine." I told her smiling at her.

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Where's my son?" My aunt asked.

"Henry, I assumed he was home sick with you." The teacher answered her.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" my aunt asked the woman in front of her while pointing to Emma.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked looking at us.

"I'm his cousin."

"I'm his… I'm his…" Emma tried.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption."

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked the teacher in front of us.

"No, unfortunately not." Mary Margaret then looked through her wallet and noticed her credit card missing. Clever boy… I should never have given him that book." I looked at Mary Margaret strangely.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina was close to blowing her top.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." Mary Margaret told her.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina then left knocking over a stack of book and pulled me with her. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." She told Emma.

**FAIRY**** TALE LAND**** - PAST**

Regina and I traveled through the forest towards Snow White's castle, her curse following us.

"Cheer up, Clarissa. We're finally winning against all of them." She smiled at me.

"No, you're winning. I'm losing everything again. Don't you get it? If no one gets a happy ending that includes us!" I looked out the window to see our world dying. Against what my aunt tried I still remembered everything about him. I was sick when he left me with _him_ and I would be sick until it killed me. We entered the a nursery to see Snow White kisses her husband twice, attempting to revive him. Regina and I entered the room.

"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." My aunt told her.

"Why did you do this?" the young girl asked her stepmother.

"Because this is my happy ending." My aunt told her as two guards entered the room.

"The child?" my aunt asked them.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." A guard answered.

"Where is she?" I asked Snow White.

"She got away… You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." Snow White told us. I smiled slightly at her.

"We'll see about that." Regina smiled at her evilly as the ceiling started to break apart and a twister started to form in the room.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked as she and I looked around at the nursery as it was destroyed.

"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." Regina smiled as the window shattered and the dark smoke fills the room and they were whisked away to another world.

**STORYBROOKE**

My aunt opened the door and Henry ran inside and up to his room.

"Thank you." My aunt said to Emma.

"No problem." Emma put her hands in her back pockets and my aunt put her hands in her jacket pocket.

"He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you." Regina commented about her having brought him home twice now.

"You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up." Emma told Regina for no reason.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Regina told her.

"I'm sorry?" Emma looked confused at her.

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life." My aunt told her.

"Oh…"

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son." Regina interrupted her.

"I was not…" Emma tried again.

"No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan." My aunt interrupted again. Regina headed back into the house but Emma called after her.

"Do you love him?"

:Excuse me?" my aunt turned back to her.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Emma asked again.

"Of course I love him." Regina came back into the house and went upstairs. When she came back down she was holding a book then looked into a mirror looking angry.

Later that night I was sitting at my window sill reading when the clock started going off. I smiled at it, thinking of what was to come. People would remember. Her curse would break

So it's begun.


	2. Going for Gold

**Storybrooke**

I watched as Emma and Henry walked down Main Street, but only long enough for Henry to get on the bus then went to Granny's Diner.

"Hi, I've never seen you around here before. I'm Ruby, what can I get for you?"

"Just some eggs, thank you" I told her and she walked away. As I waited for my eggs I thought about everything that I'd missed. The night Henry was brought back a second time by Emma, I had gone to bed like normal then when I woke some weeks had passed. Aunt Regina filled me in one everything that had happened between her and Emma. As she did I thought of how I could get rid of this curse. Should I align myself with Henry and Emma in secret and keep Regina thinking I was on her side? Ruby chose that moment to bring me my eggs. I thanked her and started eating when Emma walked in. She sat close to the door with her back to a window and Ruby took her cocoa.

"Thank you." No one was remembering anything about their lives but with her here she would become part of the town. That would be when everything would change.

"How was your walk with Henry? That's right – I know everything. But relax. I don't mind." I looked up at my aunts voice. She hadn't liked me going out this morning, having just gotten out of the hospital and all.

"You don't?" Emma looked at her confused.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" More confusion, what was she getting at.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" I could hear the smirk on her face as she talked.

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town." Emma looked slightly smug at that.

"I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can." My aunt told her.

"You don't know me." Emma told her looking angry.

"No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa." My aunt got up, caught my eye and left the diner. Emma went to stand but as she did she hit the table and spilt her cocoa over her shirt.

Emma: Oh! Really?

Ruby walks over and hands her a cloth.

"Eesh." Emma tried wiping the cocoa off her shirt with little success.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" She asked the waitress who smiled and nodded her head.

"Mmhmm!"I finished my eggs, paid, and decided to walk around town. Nothing of interest has happened yet, maybe soon.

* * *

The next day I was sitting at the table reading a book with Henry across form me and Aunt Regina putting on lipstick in the mirror.

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." Regina asked him.

"Yes on home homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Henry told her. She looked at me.

"If I'm sick go to the hospital, don't talk to anyone. I got it." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Good. Under no circumstance do you leave this house unless necessary."

"You mean, don't see my mom." Henry said. I glanced at him.

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp." With that she walked out of the house. As soon as she pulled out of the driveway, Henry and I looked at each other.

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving the house. What about you?" I asked smirking at him. He grabbed his backpack. We put on our shoes and walked out the door."So, where are you going?" I asked him.

"My mom's." I smirked.

"Good boy. I'm going to walk around, who know's I might find someone interesting. And with that we separated.

* * *

As I walked through town I looked inside the windows of shops but nothing grabbed my interest. I came across a pawn shop I'd never thought about entering before. I was about to walk in when I heard someone walking towards me with a cane.

"Can I help you?" I turned slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I was just going to go in and look around. Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He walked past me and let me in. I looked around at everything. Some of the things in here I'd seen before, before she brought us here. I turned and looked at the man behind the counter and froze. He wasn't looking at me, but it didn't matter. He was here.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, dear?" He looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly. It was though he knew who I was, but that was impossible. Wasn't it.

"No, no reason. I've just never seen you in town before." I told him.

"Well then, I'm Mr. Gold. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..." I walked up to the front desk and just stood in front of him.

"I'm Clarissa. Clarissa French."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss French." we shook hands. "Why have I never seen you in town?" he asked me.

"I'm sick so a good portion of my day is spend most of my time in my room or in the hospital. Not a lot of people even know about me outside of family." I told him continuing to look around. A silver crown caught my eye.

"Why does no one know about you?" I took my eyes off the crown and looked into his brown eyes.

"I guess you could say, I'm the dark secret of the family." I told him simply. I wanted to know how much he knew of what was happening around us. But knowing him, as I did, it would be tricky.

"How's that?"

"My father had an affair with my mother while his wife was sick. When my mother was pregnant he told her when his wife died he would marry her so his eldest daughter and I would have a proper family. A month before she was due my fathers wife, his queen, started healing. She ran away to her family and a month later I was born. My mother died in childbirth but she had my father called so he would know. When my mothers family was able to take me home my father was there, waiting. He demanded they hand me over and stay away from us. My aunt refused but my grandmother willingly gave me away. When my aunt was able, she took me from him and gave me a home." I told him the story looking down at the ground by the end of it.

"Who's your aunt?" he asked me, messing with somethings on his counter top.

"Regina Mills." his head snapped up to me and anger filled his eyes.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

I watched the fireworks from out the window thinking of what was to come.

"Something wrong, pet?" The man I arrived with asked me.

"Why would anything be wrong? I'm at my sister's friend's wedding and I will miss my sisters." I looked at him and saw him looking down to the ground. "But I would never want to return to that place. It's Hell compared to everything else." I looked behind him to see Cinderella and Prince Thomas walking down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked me, holding out his hand for the dance that was to happen soon.

"Always." I said smiling, taking the offered hand. We walked onto the dance floor and switched partners as the dance required.

"Ella, dear!" I heard Snow say and I payed attention to her. "This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what inspiration you are to everyone?" Snow told her.

"All I did was get married." Cinderella told her.

"All you did, was show that anyone can change her life. I'm proud of you." Snow said as they broke apart.

"I'm proud of you, too." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"You. What are you doing here?" She asked, scared.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know – true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her.

"Yes, yes I did. Now, what do you want? What's your price? My jewels? The ring?" she asked continuing the dance.

"No, no dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming. Your first born." Rumpelstiltskin told her walking away in the middle of the dance.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I spent the whole day talking with Mr. Gold until someone from the hospital called telling him something.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you but I have to go." he said with a small smile at me.

"Let me go with you." I suggested. He smiled and we walked to the hospital together, talking some more. When we got there a doctor was talking to Emma and Henry.

"Miss Swan. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." She told Emma smiling.

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." They both turned to us in shock. I walked with Mr. Gold to the coffee machine. He purchased me some coffee then himself as Emma walked up to us.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Miss Swan?" He asked her.

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked him, glancing at me.

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know." He told her.

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" She asked him.

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you." He told her glancing at Henry.

"You're not getting that kid." Emma told him firmly.

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?" Mr. Gold asked her, he always did like his deals.

"It's not going to happen." Emma told him.

"I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop." Mr. Gold reminded her.

"Let me guess – to steal a contract?" Emma asked.

"Who knows what she was after?" Mr. Gold said drinking his coffee.

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?" Mr. Gold was silent for a moment before smirking.

"I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side." He told her.

"So, she can keep the baby?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd." Mr. Gold reminded her again.

"Tear it up." Emma suggested.

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" Mr. Gold asked and I smiled. So that was what he wanted.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor." he suggested.

"Deal." she said walking away. I stood silently next to him.

"You wanted her to make a deal with you, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I laughed at his reply slightly.

"You remind of this man I once knew. He loved deals and always kept his end of the bargain, even if no one else did. He manipulated everyone to get his way. One of the many things I loved about him." I said remembering the past.

"Did you ever feel manipulated by him?" I looked up at him. It almost seemed as though he needed to hear the answer.

"He never needed to, I loved him. Still do, but he's different now. Just enough to where I want to learn all about him again." I said and he smiled.


	3. Desperate Souls

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"When I was human I spun straw for a living after a war I had run from. Just me and my son. They were coming for all the children at the time to fight a war long lost. My boy and I watched many children be taken from the village we lived in. The nightmares of knights dragging children from their screaming parents under the orders of the Duke used to haunt me. They had just lowered the age to 14, that was when they would come a collect them." The man sitting next to me explained.

"For what?" I asked my companion.

"The Ogre Wars."

"How old was your son?"

"13."

"What happened to the parents?" I asked, almost begging to hear the rest of the tale.

"The Dark One would come and prove that they could take their children. The very people that gave a parents life meaning. The Dark One worked for the Duke and no one knew why. They would have taken him from me, I had to do something, anything, to keep him with me."

"What did you do?"

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Clarissa, come help me with this." Mr. Gold called from the back of the shop. After our first meeting he asked me if I'd be willing to work for him. How could I say no? I went to the back of the shop and saw him covering a piece of cloth with something.

"How can I help?" I asked him.

"Cover these piece's of cloth with the lanolin." I sat next to him and helped him with his work.

"Gold! In here?" I heard Emma call from the front of the shop.

"Well, it is my shop." I laughed lightly at his quiet comment, not that she would hear either one of us. She soon walked in the back where we were working.

"Whoa! What is that?" She asked, commenting on the smell.

"Oh, this is lanolin – used for waterproofing." He told her.

"It smells like livestock." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, it is the reason why sheep's wool repels water." He told her.

"It stinks. Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department… If you want to talk about that quickly-"

"Yes. Clarissa go grab the box." He told me.

"Sure." I stopped my work and grabbed a rag to dry my hands a little. I grabbed the box with Grahm's stuff in it and brought it to them.

"Or outside…" Emma said trying to make a point.

"I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You're still wearing the Deputy's badge. Well, he's been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge." Mr. Gold reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words." She went to leave and went to the main shopping area and we followed.

"I have his things." Mr. Gold told her as I put the box on the counter.

"What?" She asked turning to us. He walked over to me.

"The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake." He told her.

"I don't need anything." She told us.

"As you wish. Well, give them to Clarissa and Mayer Mills. Seems like they were the closest thing he had to family." He told her, manipulating her.

"I'm not sure about that." Emma told us.

"No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something. Look – his jacket." Mr. Gold tried.

"No." She refused.

"Well, look. Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together." He held up a pair of walkie talkies.

"I don't-"

"C'mon Emma. Where's the harm in at least taking them." I told her..

"Please. They… They grow up so fast." She took the toys from him.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly to us.

"You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know? That's the thing about children – before you know it, you lose them." Mr. Gold told her, looking down.

* * *

"What''s going on?" I asked Mr. Gold as we walked to Mary Margret and Emma's place.

"The good Mayor tried to stop Miss Swan in becoming sheriff." He told me.

"So? Can't she appoint who the sheriff is and isn't?" I asked him.

"It's possible that their's a loop hole that I intend to find." He told me knocking on the door.

"Then we better hurry." I told him smiling. He turned towards me smirking as the door opened.

Emma answered the door and turned to us.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." He told her.

"I'll let you three talk." Mary Margaret quickly left the room.

"Come on in." She stood away from the door slightly so we could walk in.

"Thank you. I, uh… I heard about what happened. Such an injustice." He told her as we walked in.

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." She told us.

"Spoken like a true fighter." I commented to her.

"I don't know what chance I have. She's Mayor and I'm, well, me."

"Don't put yourself down, Emma. You have more strength and power than you know." I told her.

"And what could we do?" She asked me, giving me a look.

"Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"A benefactor?" She asked looking between the two of us.

"You mind?" He asked gesturing to the table. She nodded and we all sat at the table. I put the charter on the table and opened it. "You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter." He told her.

"The town charter?" She asked looking at the documents in front of her.

"Well, it's quite comprehensive. And the Mayor's authority? Well, maybe she's not quite as powerful as she seems." He told her smirking.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"I tried to run away from the village with him. We packed what we needed and walked out that night. But he was always stronger than I was. But I couldn't lose him, he was all I had." He told me, not looking at me.

"That makes sense, you were trying to protect family, someone you love. That's normal." He laughed lightly.

"My boy was ready to fight in the war, He thought running from it was..." He broke off.

"If you don't want to tell me about this then you don't have to." I told him, holding his hand.

"A deal's a deal." He reminded me. I just nodded to him and let him continue. "There was a beggar on the path we had been on and I gave him what I could to help him along and then we continued on our way to Longbourne. But the knights found us. He was brave, my son, and I was a coward. I tried to make a deal with the knight, Hordor, but I had nothing to give at the time. He ordered me to crawl before him, destroy what dignity I had left. After they left the beggar helped us."

"So he became a benefactor for you and your son."

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Emma and I walked in on my aunt as she was about to get ready to pin the sheriff badge on Sydney.

"Hang on a second." Emma told her, drawing the attention of the press from Regina to us.

"Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate." She told her.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him." Emma told the press behind her.

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-"

"A candidate. You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election." Emma told her, interrupting my aunt.

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely. Clarissa, what's the meaning of this?" She asked me.

The term candidate isn't loosely applied, Aunt Regina. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? Emma's running with my full support." I told her. She gave me a look showing her betrayal.

"Fine. Sidney's running with my support." She told me.

"I am?" Sidney asked her. Regina turned to him. "I am."

"I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people." Regina told us.

"I guess we will." Emma told her.

"I'll be moving out as well and staying with a friend. At least until the election is over." I told her walking out.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"The night after the beggar offered to help us, the beggar and I sat before a fire. Eating a simple dinner. He told me to choose a path, but for a coward, I didn't have much of a path to deffer from. The only thing I had was my son and they were going to take him away from me."

"What could you do? You didn't have your abilities at the time." I said, thinking aloud.

"He suggested that I needed power. Then he told me about how the Duke was controlling the Dark One and how I could to the same."

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Mr. Gold and I were sitting in his pawn shop. He was staring at the flame from a lighter and I was reading a book when Aunt Regina entered.

"Regina." Mr. Gold welcomed her as I put my book down. She flipped the sign on the door from open to closed.

"Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"You found that loophole in the town charter." Regina accused him. It had been true, of course, he had found the loophole.

"Legal documents – contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine." He told her.

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities." Regina said, looking around again.

"I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety – not your style, I know." He told her. She glanced at me and her eyes widened.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm working. Plus I told you I'd be staying by a friend." I reminded her.

"You bastard." She said, turning to him.

"I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham." He told her, changing the subject from me to Graham.

"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing." She told him.

"What is there to know? He died." he told her.

"Are you two really going up against me? Together?" She asked us.

"Not directly. We are, after all, all invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides." He told her.

"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser." She told him, a confident smile on her face.

"She hasn't lost yet." I reminded her.

"She will." Aunt Regina told me.

"Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child." Mr. Gold told her.

"He's not her child. Not legally." She told us.

"Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?" he asked smirking.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Mr. Gold and I were wiping our hands off with a couple rags when Emma entered the pawn shop.

"Loads of visitors today. Do hope you're not going to break my little bell." Mr. Gold said sarcastically.

"You set the fire." Emma accused him.

"I've been right here, Miss Swan." He told her.

"And he has a witness, sorry Emma." I smiled at her.

"Take a whiff. It smells like that sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable." She said dropping a cloth on the counter top.

"Oh. Are you sure? There's some construction working on at City Hall right now. There's a lot of flammable solvents used in construction." I told her.

"Why did you do it?" She asked us.

"'If' we did it. If we did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?" he suggested.

"How could you even know I'd be there at the right time?" She asked him.

"Aunt Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe…We're just intuitive – were we involved." I smiled at her.

"I could've run and left her there." She told us and my smile grew.

"Your not the type." I told her.

"I can't go along with this." She tried telling us.

"You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold told her.

"A price I'm not willing to pay. Find another sucker." She told us, turning to walk away.

"Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Emma ignored us and headed for the door. "Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing." Mr. Gold called after her.

* * *

I sat with Mr. Gold watching Archie give. his opening speech with Emma and Sidney sitting on either side of him.

"Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement." Archie gave the stage to Sidney.

"I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you." He sat back down and Archie called upon Emma.

"And Emma Swan." Emma slowly walked to the podium.

"You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup. Mr. Gold and Clarissa French agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry." She turned to sit down again. Mr. Gold and I got up from the audience and left the building.

"That worked amazingly well." I told him linking arms with him.

"Did you expect it not to?" He asked as we walked back to the shop.

"Knowing you? I expected it to go exactly like you knew it would." I smiled at him.

* * *

The next day, we were waiting at the station for Emma. I had taken Graham's jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Mr. Gold looked at me confused.

"It's where it belongs now, In the right office with the woman he loved." I smiled at him. Emma then walked in and noticed the jacket then we made ourselves known.

"The Sheriff's jacket – I thought you might want it after all." I told her. She quickly tuned to us, surprised, and gave us a strange look

"You do know I'm armed, right?" She asked us.

"It's all part of the act, my dear. Political theater in an actual theater. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I'm afraid saving old Regina's ass from the fire just wasn't going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did." He told her.

"No way. There's no way you planned that." Emma told us and I just smiled at her.

"Everyone's afraid of my aunt, but they're more afraid of Mr. Gold." I told her.

"By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way." Mr Gold finished.

"You knew I'd agree." She realized.

"Oh, yeah. I know how to recognize a desperate soul." He told her.

"Why did you do this?" She asked looking between the two of us.

"We made a deal some time back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling – owing someone. Now that you're Sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me." He reminded her.

"Congratulations." I told her as we walked out of the office.


	4. True North

**I want to thank everyone who read, favorite and are following this story. I know I've been jumping around in the episodes but I was just trying to move things along a bit quicker cause I couldn't think of anything for it but now that's stopping (at least jumping more than 1 is). Thank you again and don't forget to tell me what you think of it.**

**Sanura Bey**

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Clarissa? What's wrong sweetie?" My aunt asked me as we rode in the carriage to the castle.

"Nothing, Aunt Regina." I told her looking out the window.

"It's him, isn't it? He left you alone with that man and you nearly died. It's best if he's forgotten." she told me and I nodded to her. She would never understand what everyone's actions and words did to me.

"Father! Father! Father!" I heard a girl yell out coming closer to the carriage. Two of the guards dragged the young boy and girl to our carriage and my aunt and I got out.

"What are you doing in my forest?" She asked them.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I was walking to Mr. Gold's pawn shop when I saw my aunt walk inside a convenience store. I followed her to try and find out what was going on.

"Well, I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark was telling my aunt.

"Were you?" She asked looking to Henry who shook his head. She looked back to Mr. Clark expecting an apology..

"Look for yourself." He showed us Henry's bag full of candy bars.

"My son doesn't eat candy. And he knows better than to steal. It was obviously those two. We're going." My aunt told him turning to leave. When she saw me she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her until we were stopped by Emma walking in.

"Henry. What happened?" She asked him but he never got a chance to reply because my aunt replied for him.

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of." She told him.

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff." Emma told her, reminding my aunt of her defeat.

"Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants." and with that my aunt pulled Henry and myself out of the shop. "Come on, we're going home."

"Actually I'm headed to Mr. Gold's. I'm late." I told her pulling my arm from her and walking away.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Please forgive us. We didn't mean to bother you, we just… We just lost our father." the young girl told us.

"Two helpless children. Lost and alone. A family torn asunder. Such a sad and moving story. Guards – seize them!" My aunt ordered but unlike most who would plead with her the girl pulled out a slingshot and loaded it with a rock.

"Hansel, run!" she ordered her brother and he ran into the forest. The girl flung the rock at the guard, disorientating him long enough for her to run after her brother. The guards stopped chasing but my aunt used her magic to stop them.

"Running from me is foolish." She told them when she appeared in front of them. They tried to run the other way, but my aunt summoned a group of vines and caught them. The vines wrapped around them knocking them to the ground. "Foolish, but also brave. And that bravery may just have saved you and your family's lives." She told them making the vines leave them alone.

"You… You're letting us go?" the girl asked and I could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, I'm doing so much more than that. I'm going to find your father." she told them smiling.

"You are?" Hansel asked her, believing her words.

"Why?" the wise girl asked my aunt.

"Because you two are going to do something for us." I told them walking up to them.

"And then, you'll take us home?" Gretel asked us.

* * *

Hansel, Gretel, Aunt Regina and I were walking through the woods and Gretel is fiddling with a compass.

"What is that?" I asked her as we walked.

"My father's compass. He gave it to me so I could find him, but now it's broken. When are you going to tell us where we're going?" she asked Aunt Regina and I.

"This is close enough." Aunt Regina told us and we stopped.

"Close enough to what?" Gretel asked her.

"The home of the Blind Witch." I told her.

"That doesn't sound good." Hansel said holding his sisters hand.

"She has something of mine. And I need you to get it back." Aunt Regina told them.

"What is it?" Gretel asked her.

"Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy. It's kept in a black leather satchel inside her house." Aunt Regina said telling them only what they needed to know.

"Well, why don't you get it yourself? How come you need us?" Gretel was a smart girl, I'd give her that.

"Because the house is protected by magic. I can't enter. But, luckily, the spell doesn't work on children. You'll have to wait here until nightfall. And then, once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in." Aunt Regina told them.

"And if we do this, you promise you'll find our father?" Gretel asked her, wanting her word on it.

"Oh, indeed, I will. But there's one more thing – the witch's house is…unique. And because of this, you have to take special precaution once you're inside." She told them.

"Like what?" Gretel asked once again, she was deffinatly the braver of the two.

"No matter what you do, no matter how you're tempted – don't eat anything." I told them pulling a branch back, revealing the Blind Witch's gingerbread house.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

As I sat next to Mr. Gold going over the books Emma walked in.

"Emma. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?" She handed him the compass and just studied it.

"Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste." Mr. Gold told her.

"And where would someone like that buy it?" She asked him.

"Right here, of course." I told her.

"You know him?" she asked looking between the two of us.

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget." Mr. Gold told her still admiring the compass.

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" she asked.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He said walking over to the small filing cabinet on the counter, looking through it.

"Is this about those kids?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have to take them to Boston if I can't convince their father to take them in." she told me and I looked down at the counter top.

"Where are they?" I asked her.

"My place, why?" she asked her eyes scanning me.

"Do you mind if I go over there and watch them? Just to help out Mary Margret." I asked her and she nodded her head slowly, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, here we are." Mr. Gold said drawing out attention to him. I looked at the card from my place beside him then looked to Emma.

"What's your price?" Emma asked him, knowing the game.

"Forgiveness." he told her.

"How about tolerance?" she asked him and I smiled, she's good.

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman." he told her looking at the blank card.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Just a name. But I generally find that's all that one needs." She turned to leave and he called after her before she walked out. "Good luck with your investigation."

"Do you mind if I go watch the kids? I have this feeling that I need to make something up to them." I told him.

"Not at all." he told me putting the card away.

* * *

To say Mary Margret was surprised to see me at her doorstep was an understatement.

"What you are doing here?" she asked me glancing to the kids.

"Relax, I'm not a spy for my aunt. I just wanted to help with the kids." I told her and she hesitated but let me in. "Thank you." I walked to them and watched them bake.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"My name's Clarissa. What's yours?" I asked her smiling.

"Ava." she told me.

"That's a beautiful name." I told her and she smiled at me then we walked to the boys and helped them with their creation.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Is it true? did they make it out?" I asked my aunt after I'd heard the wonderful news.

"Yes, they are on their way here now." she told me looking at herself in a mirror.

"So you'll reunite them with their father now? Like you promised?" I asked her and she smirked at me as a guard escorted Hansel and Gretel in the room.

"My dear children. Were you successful in your task?" she asked getting up and walking to them.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though, we were almost made into dinner." Gretel told her being polite.

"Oh. How barbaric." she said dismissing the guards. "Now, if I could have my satchel." Gretel handed her the bag and she smiled at it. "I've waited a very long time for this. Let's hope you didn't let me down." She told them opening the bag and pulling out an apple. "You did it." She said, marveling at the fruit in her hand.

"Yeah, we did." Gretel said, watching her.

"You've got a strong heart, girl. You remind me of myself at your age." My aunt told her, looking away from the apple to smile at her.

"We did all that for an apple?" he asked her in shock.

"Oh, trust me, dear boy. This is not just an apple. It's a weapon. A weapon for a very particular and devious enemy. One who's still under the illusion that she's safe." my aunt walked away from them to her vanity where she put the apple in a box.

"Whatever your plan is, we did what you asked. Now you have to keep your promise and find our father." Gretel said, reminding her of her promise.

"Of course. To reunite your family, so you can live happily ever after. You were left alone in the woods. You deserve better than a father who would abandon you." she said manipulating them.

"But he's all we have." Gretel said looking down.

"Perhaps, he doesn't have to be." She said turning back to them.

"What do you mean?" Gretel asked studying her once more.

"You and your brother have impressed me. You aren't the first boy or girl that I've sent into that…sticky sweet house. But, you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I've decided to invite the two of you to live with me. Here." She said with enthusiasm. I knew she'd wanted kids but to do this to them.

"You mean that we get to live in a castle?" Hansel asked her looking around.

"Yes. You would have your own rooms, of course. Personal carriages – valets, too. All of your dreams could come true." she said, her smile never faltering.

"No. We want our father back. He would never abandon us. And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you." Gretel said glaring at her. I smiled lightly at her words. I was glad she knew what was important.

"Is that so?" My aunt asked her, smile faltering.

"Yes. We're going to find him, with or without your help. And when we do, we're going to prove you wrong." she said pulling her brother and walking away.

"We'll see about that." My aunt cast a spell creating a purple tornado around them.

"Gretel? What's happening?" Hansel asked his sister.

"What are you doing to them?" I asked worriedly.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Later that night I stood next to Regina and Henry as Emma open the squad car door and gestured for Ava and Nicholas to get in. Her face showed how much she didn't want to do this.

"Come on. It's going to be… Here." Emma gave the compass back to Ava and my heart broke. "I'm sorry, but we got to go." The children got into the vehicle looking down on the ground.

"Let's go, Henry. Clarissa." Aunt Regina put her hand on my shoulder but I pulled away from her and walked to the car. I opened the door and knelt down to talk to them.

"Be brave and watch out for each other. Everything will be fine, I promise" I smiled at them, tears filling my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." I said, grabbing their hands in mine.

"You did all you could." Ava told me. I smiled at them and kissed their heads before closing the door and watching them drive away.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Your Majesty. The prisoner you requested is here." a guard said bringing out of my thoughts.

"Bring him in." Aunt Regina ordered and two other guards drug in the children's shackled father.

"I demand to be released. My children are in that forest that you took me from – alone. They could be in great danger." he begged her and I looked away from him out the window.

"Yes, I know all about your children. That compass you gave sweet, little Gretel… Well, I'm afraid it didn't help her find you now, though, did it?" she asked smirking at him.

"What have you done with them? You tell me where they are!" he ordered looking between the two of us.

"Gone. I told them you abandoned them, leaving nothing but a compass to find their way. But I didn't bring you here to answer your questions. You're here to answer mine. I offered your children everything – whatever their hearts desired – and they still chose uncertainty because of their blind faith in you. Tell me why. Hm? Why did your children refuse me?" she asked him, genuinely confused at their actions. I just shook my head at her confusion she should know why they would refuse her for their father.

"Because we're a family. And family always finds one another." he told her. She just looked at him for a moment.

"Release him." she ordered and the guards removed his shackles.

"You're letting me go?" he asked her rubbing his wrists.

"You can all be together, as a family, as soon as you all find one another." she told him casting the same spell she did with the kids on him.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

The next day I looked at my phone and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Aunt Regina asked me.

"He found them." I told her. "Those kids that you were sending away, their father found them." she looked shocked and started getting angry as I smiled at her.


	5. 7:15 AM

**I want to thank everyone who read, favorite and are following this story. Thank you again and don't forget to tell me what you think of it.**

**Sanura Bey**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I looked out my window one morning a saw a stranger tinkering with his motorcycle outside the house talking with Henry. i walked down to them in time to catch part of their conversation.

"What's that?" I heard Henry asked.

"A box." the stranger told him.

"What's inside it?" I asked him bringing their attention to me.

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." he said staring at me for a moment.

"Well, I thought you were just visiting?" Henry told him.

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." The man told us starting up his motorcycle. I heard mt aunt call to us while

"Henry! Clarissa!" I heard her call but I just watched the man before me with suspicion.

"Better get to work and school. Looks like a storm's coming." the man told us before he drove away as Regina reached us.

"Who was that?" She asked us. Henry just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have no idea." I told her.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

I laied in my bed for what felt like years. After the recent pains my aunt confined me to my bed again. I just wanted to look out the window. That was all I'd seemed to be doing lately, watching for someone or something to come to the castle. It was odd that these pains had started from nowhere and nothing.

"Clarissa? How are you feeling?" I looked from the window to Aunt Regina then back to the window.

"Something's missing. I don't know what it is but I can feel it." I told her. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. She had pulled me out of a terrible situation with my father but my memory from the last year was gone. She told me I must have blocked it all out. But why would I do that? I'd had things done to me before my that man what could possibly be so bad that I would make myself forget an entire year?

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I was shopping with Regina and Katheryn when Mary Margret bumped into us, literally in Katheryn's case.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary Margret apologized to us as she looked at us.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Katheryn told her.

"I wasn't looking." Mary Margret explained to us.

"Clearly." My aunt said with venom in her voice.

"Oh, is this yours?" Katheryn asked handing Mary Margret her a chocolate bar.

"Um, yes, thank you. Um, this must…" Mary Margret looked down and picked up Katheryn's pregnancy test then handed it to her after a short hesitation. "Good luck." She told her with a false smile.

"Thank you." Katheryn smiled at her and walked away leaving Mary Margret alone with my aunt and I.

"I trust you'll be discrete? Their lives are their business – not yours." My aunt reminded her before she also walked away.

"I'm sorry Mary Margret. I wish I could help." I told her walking away myself.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

At King George's castle, I was eating and drinking to celebrate Prince James and Princess Abigail. I watched King George leave the table and walk inside the palace.

"Clarissa." I turned to my aunt who wore her signature black outfit.

"Yes?" I questioned taking a sip of wine.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked me, watching my reaction closely.

"As much as can be expected, you know I hate petty celebrations like this. The prince is missing as well, perhaps for the very same reason." I said looking around the table for the missing groom to be.

"According to rumors, he's not really the prince. At least not the one we know. He's the twin brother for the true prince who the king had taken in when he was young." She told me quietly with a cruel smile on her face.

"It matters not. He'll most likely leave soon enough." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me looking for something to give my knowledge away.

"You, who watches Snow White like a hawk, doesn't know the secret?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"What is this secret? What does Snow have to do with..." She broke off.

"You may use this knowledge as you wish, it matters not." I told her eating a berry.

"How do you know this?" She asked me eyeing me closely.

"I don't know. Possibly something I learned last year." I told her getting up and walking away from her. I watched a snow pigeon then flew away from a balcony. "Fly away little bird, carry your masters wish far away from this place." I whispered to it.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Later that day a terrible storm started while I was at the shop.

"Great. Walking home will be horrible." I mumbled to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself now, dear?" Mr. Gold asked me making my head snap to him. Last I'd seen him he was in the back making sure none of his clients were late with their payments to him.

"Strange things are happening everywhere I guess." I told him going back to my book.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"A stranger came into town, I guess yesterday, and was in front of the house today. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar." I told him looking off into the distance. "Is it important?" I asked him.

"Familiar how?" he asked me. I looked up to him to see him giving me a curious gaze.

"Like I knew him or heard about him from someone." I told him. "Why? Is it important?" I asked him.

"Not at all." he told me with a small smile.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Princess Clarissa?" I turned and saw the Prince behind me.

"Prince James, to what do I owe the honor?" I asked him. He motioned for us to continue walking and we continued on the path I'd started on before his arrival.

"I heard the queen left last night. Why did you remain?" he asked me curiously.

"Change of scenery? You heard that I lost my memory from last year right? Maybe being away from my aunt will bring something important back." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked me and I stopped walking.

"Who know? Maybe I'll remember a lost love." I joked with him.

"Princess, your aunt would like us to return you to her." One of the guards said from behind me.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be there momentarily." I said smiling at him.

"Well looks like the change will have to wait a while." James told me smiling and I laughed smiling back.

"That it will, Prince James. I hope to see you again under the same circumstances." I told him. His eyes widened slightly and he just nodded. I tuned and walked toward the carriage that would take me back to my cell.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Mr. Gold and I walked into Granny's on our way to our respective houses to get out of the storm for a short while.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked me.

"Why not? We are at a diner after all." I told him smiling. We sat down at a booth close to the back when Ruby walked up to us.

"What can I get for you?" She asked us.

"Just coffee and..."

"Same." I told her with a smile. I took off my jacket and laid it next to me trying not to get the water all over the place. I looked up at Mr. Gold to see him smiling at me. "What?"

"You surprise me." he told me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him with a smile of my own. Ruby came and gave us our coffee. "Thanks."

"Just let me know if you need anything else." she told us and walked away.

"You never answered me." I reminded him.

"It's a very good thing, it doesn't happen often." he said putting his cream and sugar into his coffee as I did the same.

"Mr. Gold. What's the rest of you name?" I asked him quizzically.

"I'm sorry?" He asked me looking at me strangely.

"The entire town knows your last name but no one knows your first name, and believed me I asked around." I told him.

"Now what kind of mystery would it be if I told you out right? You'll have to guess it." He told me as the door to Granny's opened.

"Give me a clue, every mystery has clues in it. Mine must come from you." I told him looking up to see the stranger walking to a booth. "That's him, the stranger from this morning." I told him. he turned and looked at him as Ruby came to get his order.

"And you know nothing about him?" Mr. Gold asked me, watching the man.

"Nope, no one does. He's another mystery in this town." I told him.

"And which one intrigues you more?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"You." I told him.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Did you hear the news?" I asked my aunt at breakfast and she looked at me over her goblet. She looked proud that Prince James was getting married to Midas' daughter today, leaving Snow heart broken. "Prince James ran away from home." I told her. She slammed her goblet on the table and looked at me startled.

"And how do you know this?" she demanded.

"A bird same through my window and left a message." I told her finishing my food.

* * *

**Storybrooke  
**

The next morning I was walking to Mr. Gold's shop when I saw David quickly exit Granny's Diner with Mary Margaret following him.

The talked for a moment before embracing each other in a kiss. I smiled and walked away, thinking of the past.


	6. Skin Deep

**I want to thank all my devoted readers! You are what keeps me going with all my stories. While I love everything I wright your reviews keep a smile on my face and your ideas just might end up in one of the chapters. ****I wanted to specifically thank VesperLogan**** for your review since the last update.**

**Sanura Bey**

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

I stood in my white dress and watched the group of men strategizing around a large map on a table. I watched from the back area at father, Belle, Gaston and several knights all tried talking about what to do at once until another knight entered the war room. Belle stood silently next to my father and Gaston in her golden dress, watching them.

"Sir, there's news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen." the knight told us.

"My gods." My father said sitting on the throne, his head in his hand.

"If only he had come." Gaston said pulling Belle close to him.

"Well, he didn't, did he? Ogres are not men." My father reminded him.

"We have to do something. We have to stop them." Gaston told my father, trying to get him to do something.

"They are unstoppable." My father told him.

"He could be on his way right now, Papa." Belle told him breaking away from Gaston and bending at our father's side holding his free arm.

"It's too late, my girl. It's just too late." He said as a loud banging sounded at the door.

"It's him. It has to be him." Belle told father staying by his side as he got up and moved towards the door.

"How could he get past the walls? Open it." Father ordered and two knights removed the board they had blocking the door and opened it. We all looked out and saw nothing.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown." We all turned to see a man sitting on the throne. Since I had been standing behind all of them, I was the closest to the man who was to be our savior. Poor him. "You sent me a message. Something about, um, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price." he told us. My gather pushed his way through everyone, including me, so he could be seen by Rumpelstiltskin.

"We sent you a promise of gold." he told the imp before us.

"Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her." he pointed to my sister, Belle.

"No." My father refused.

"The young lady is engaged to me." Gaston told him.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for 'love' – I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal." Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Get out. Leave!" My father ordered.

"As you wish." Rumpelstiltskin headed for the door.

"Wait." I said, walking towards him. Everyone moved away from me making sure not to touch me. "I will go." I told him.

"No…" I heard Belle say but my eyes were for the one in front of me.

"I shall go with you to protect what is precious to me." I told him and no one moved to stop me from attempting to leave.

"It's forever, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin told me.

"Do I have your word that no harm will come to this place?" I asked him.

"You have my word." he nodded at me.

"Then, you have mine. I will go with you forever." I told him.

"Deal." He smiled at me and I began to walk forward only to be stopped by Belle pulling my arm back.

"Clarissa, you cannot do this, please. You can't go with this…beast." She begged me. I saw Rumpelstiltskin feigns his offense at her words and I turned to her.

"It's been decided. You have to remain here to take over the kingdom. I'd only be in your way." I smiled at her. "Besides, a deals a deal. You're safe as long as I stay with him." I said turning back to him.

"You know – she's right. The deal is struck. Oh! Congratulations on your little war." He motioned for me to go ahead of him and I walked out with him at my side and his hand on my lower back.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I watched as my father was unloading his flowers out of his van in front of Grannys. I hated that man for what he did to me. I'd only ever told one person what had happened with my father, Mr. Gold. So to say I was surprised to see Mr. Gold with another man watching him from the sidwalk was an understatement.

"Well, this is just perfect. I've been looking for you, Mr. French." Mr. Gold told him. I got up and walked outside to the three men.

"I'll have your money next week." Father told him, but I knew Mr. Gold wouldn't have any of that. Mr. Gold was very strict when it came to his deals, my father's and the sister's were the one's he paid the most attention to.

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific." he told my father then turned to the man behind him. "Take the van." the man with Mr. Gold went to the van without question and sat in the drivers seat waiting for his orders. My father just turned and watched him.

"Wait! No! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. It's the biggest day of… I've got a grand in roses in the back!" he begged. He sounded even more pathetic than I remembered. I walked over to Mr. Gold and just stood beside him as the man in the van started the vehicle. "Stop! You've got to let me sell them. Clarissa convince him for me, please." My father begged me.

"No. Not until you tell me where my sister is." I told him. My father's face grew red with his rage at my demand.

"Never." he told me.

"I'm going to leave you and my friend behind the wheel continue this conversation." Mr. Gold told him as we watched.

"Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold. You are the lowest! People aren't going to put up with this!" My father thretened as he attempted to block the van. The man in the van drove away, nearly running my father over, and I followed Mr. Gold across the street.

"Are you coming in to work today?" he asked me.

"That was where I was headed after my breakfast." I told him before we ran into my aunt.

"Mr. Gold. That was quite a show back there." she said, glancing to me. I still hadn't told her of my job at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, but I suspected she knew.

"Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day – happens to the best of us." Mr. Gold told her and I just smiled.

"I've been meaning to talk with the two of you about something." She told us, I just rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't interested.

"Yeah. And the moment you have something I want to discuss, we'll have that little chat." He told her as he tried walking around her but she stepped in his way.

"No, we're going to do this now. It'll only take a moment." She assured us, but he was angry with her about something and I have yet to forgive her for what she did to me.

"Is there something eating you, dear? Something you need to get out in the open? Cause it's going to have to wait. Please." he almost snarled at her and we walked past her to the shop.

* * *

"Tell me about your sister." Mr. Gold said as I was doing the books.

"Not much to tell really. Rosie," I smiled as I thought about her. "Rosie is the most gentle woman I know. If you wronged her she'd just smile and forgive you for everything you did wrong. Her mother is my father's wife, she died some time back and Rosie was devastated. She became so depressed that she stopped eating for a little while and the only person she'd see was me. After a while she was her cheery self again and got married to a man my father approved of. After that she disappeared and my father kept muttering that she'd be safe from me. Aunt Regina came to collect me from that house a couple weeks later, but most of the damage was already done by then." I told him.

"Do you wish to be like her?" He asked me and I shook my head at him.

"No one could be like Rosie. I'm the last person who could ever be her." I told him, finishing up some paperwork and getting started on the next one.

"I think it would be hard to be you as well." he told me and I looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "Just be the child no parent wants you have me in a bottle."

"There's more to you than just a parent not wanting you." he told me.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure you're ready to know." he told me smiling and I laughed lightly.

"You sound like Henry." I told him.

"I sound like a 10 year old?"

"He says the same thing to some people around town. That we're not ready to know what's inside his book." I told him.

"Has he ever said that to you?" He asked me.

"Nope, but he did tell me he wished he knew who I was. Whatever that means." I told him going to the shelves to make sure everything was in its proper place.

* * *

After my day at the shop I walked home, I'd stayed late to help with inventory; it was boring but it needed to be done and Mr. Gold stayed with me during the process. We talked part of the night about our families, my parents and sister and his wife and son. I'd been wanted to get a house of my own but there was no where available to own only rent to Mr. Gold.

"Clarissa?" I looked up at the front porch and saw Aunt Regina, who'd probably been waiting for me to come home. Maybe I would talk to Mr. Gold tomorrow about an apartment somewhere.

"Yes Aunt Regina?" I asked stopping in front of her. I would have walked past her but she was blocking the door.

"Your home late. Where were you?" She asked me.

"I was at work." I told her, hoping she would move so we could get out of the cold.

Thankfully she did move but it didn't stall her questions.

"Since when did you work?" She asked me as we walked into the house.

"A while now. And before you ask, yes it is at the pawn shop." I told her walking to the kitchen to grab a light dinner.

"Didn't I warn you about being out of the house so often?" She asked following me.

"I haven't had the pains." I confessed to her.

"What?" She asked me, shock filling her face and voice.

"Ever since I started working there I haven't had any chest pains. I won't stop working there and you can't force me." I told her making my way out of the kitchen with a sandwich in my hand. "Oh, I'm also going to be moving out."

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

(Rumpelstiltskin led me through his estate, walking through the dining room into another part of the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Let's call it your room." I became suspicious at his wording. My suspicions were confirmed when we arrived at a cell door.

"This is my room?" I asked him looking at the cell.

"Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." He pushed me into the cell and locked me in. By the sound of the footsteps he'd walked away from my "room" door.

"Could've just told me the truth, I'm not some idiot child who'd argue with him about it."

* * *

The next day Rumpelstiltskin sat at the head of the table as I walked in with some tea. I placed the tray on the other end of the table and prepared the cups.

"You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle." He told me, listing off my new chores.

"I understand." I told him.

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing."

"Alright."

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

"Got it."

"Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

"That you will do yourself." I told him handing him his tea. He gave me a confused look before taking a small sip of the drink.

"That one was a quip – not serious." He told me.

"Good because getting that out of your clothes would have been a hassle." I told him pouring myself a cup of tea and sitting on the table. The two of us just stared at each other. I wonder what he was thinking?

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Why would you want to move out?" Aunt Regina asked me while I was in my room eating my sandwich.

"I'm ready to move out of your house, plus I'm old enough." I told her.

"No you're not. You're still terribly sick. Even if the chest pains have gone for now who's to say they wont come back." She said trying to make me change my mind.

"You know how stubborn our family is Aunt Regina. I've made up my mind. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Mr. Gold and get an apartment as soon as possible." I told her finishing my sandwich. I got up and walked to my closet and put on my nightgown. By the time I'd finished she was already gone so I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

It had been a little while since I'd been brought to the estate. Winter was coming to an end and Spring was nearing. Rumpelstiltskin had been kind enough to have a tailor brought so I could have a new dress made. Instead of white it was a deep red with black designs and I loved it. One day as he was spinning I grabbed a ladder and prepared to move the curtains. I wanted to see if anyone was coming up the road to us and the view would be amazing.

"Why do you spin so much?" I asked him as I pulled at the curtains. I heard him pause and looked down at him to see him looking at me. "Sorry. It's just… You've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend." I told him

"I like to watch the wheel – helps me forget." He finally told me.

"Forget what?" I asked him. He looked back to the wheel and was quiet for a moment.

"I guess it worked." I laughed slightly and went back to pulling at the curtains.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Opening these. It's almost Spring – we should let some light in." I told him. tugging at the curtains. "What did you do? Nail them down?"

"Yeah." he said and his voice sounded as though he didn't see a reason why not to. I pulled harder at the nailed curtains, hard enough to pull them off the rod entirely. I fell off the ladder and waited for the pain of the floor but instead I felt someone's arms catch me. I looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin. I just stared into his eyes dazed for a moment, I'd never seen his face this close before. He looked just as confused at his actions as I did.

"Thank you for catching me." I said and he put me down.

"It's no matter." he told me. We both looked out the window and I could tell he hadn't seen the sunlight in this place for a long time.

"I'll put the curtains back up." I told him.

"Ah, there's no need. I'll get used to it." He told me walking away. I smiled at him as he walked away then looked back outside. Time to take the rest of the curtains down.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

The next morning I was at the station with Mr. Gold. He'd gotten robbed the night before and Emma had found some of his belongings. The thief had taken a lot of stuff but for some reason dumped the items and ran off. Emma pulled back a sheet, revealing several items on her desk to Mr. Gold and myself. Mr. Gold looked each of them over carefully as though he was looking for something in particular.

"You're welcome. You were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place." I looked up at Emma. My father had the idiotic idea to steal from Mr. Gold? Why and who gave him the idea?

"And the man himself?" I asked her.

"Closing in on him." She told us.

"So, job well 'half-done', then." Mr. Gold told her angrily. If Mr. Gold found my father then he'd probably kill him. While I didn't mind the bastard dying I didn't want Mr. Gold to go to jail for the deed.

"In less than a day, I got everything back. Is something wrong?" Emma asked him.

"You've recovered nothing. There's something missing." Mr. Gold told her turning to leave the room.

"I'll get it when I find him." Emma told him.

"Not if I find him first." Mr. Gold told her and I followed him out the door, wondering what was so valuable.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

"Why did you want me here?" I asked him as we sat on the table one day.

"The place was filthy." He told me and I smiled at him.

"I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely." I told him.

"I'm not a man." he reminded me.

"So, I've had a couple of months to look around, you know. And upstairs there's clothing small, as if for child. Was it yours, or was there a son?" I asked him.

"There was. There was a son. I lost him – as I did his mother." he told me and I looked down. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I knew that.

"I'm sorry. So you were a man, once. An ordinary man. If I'm never going to know another person in my life, can't I at least know you?" I asked him.

"Perhaps… Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses." He said jumping off the table and pointing at me, his voice higher.

"We're all monsters. You just show your monster on the outside." I told him. He just gave me a confused look. We then heard a knock on the door and Rumpelstiltskin answered it. When he returned he was carrying something in his hand.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Just an old woman selling trinkets. Here – if you'll have it." He said holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took the item which turned out to be a necklace. The pendent was a black opal, shining different colors in the light on a silver chain.

"Why, thank you." I told him, trying to put it on.

"Let me help you." I moved so he could get behind me and clasped it. "You had a life, Clarissa. Before…this. Friends. Family. What made you choose to come here with me?" I sat back on the table.

"What life? My life isn't what it appeared to be. Yes I had family and a friend. Belle, my sister, was my only friend and only because she has a kind heart. So, when you arrived and asked for her, I knew they would put up a fight and wouldn't allow her to go. I saw my chance to keep her safe, and I took it. She's protected me my whole life and now it was my turn." I told him finally looking at him.

"And is it everything you hoped?" He asked me.

"Well I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out. But I did save my sister." I told him, smiling.

"And what about a romance? Any lovers you left behind?" I laughed at his wording.

"There was a man, once. It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for him. My father did it just to get me out of his hair. To me, love is needs layers. It's a mystery to be uncovered. I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he was. I refused him many times but he had to have a little accident, before he refused my father. But you were going to tell me about your son." I reminded him.

"I'll tell you what – I'll make you a deal. Go to town and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale." I looked at him confused.

"But… Town? You… You trust me to come back?" I asked him.

"Oh, no. I expect I'll never see you again." He told me sadly.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I looked around at the address that Mr. Gold had given me. The apartment was a small loft, but that was what I'd wanted. Aunt Regina's house was nice but it was too big for just the three of us. I walked through the furnished living room and made sure I felt the furniture. The sofa, love seat and recliner was a light brown. The carpet was a light beige and the walls were white. There was a chimney with two windows on either side of it and above them. There was a small desk in front of one of the windows. In front of the chimney was a layer of red bricks. There were two closets one before the stairs and the other close to a wall separating the kitchen and living room leading to under the stairs. The first closet was small and the other was larger giving more storage room. the kitchen was filled with oak cabinets and up to date appliances. When I opened the fridge and pantry there was a lot of room. When I walked up the carpeted steps there was another closet and two rooms, a bathroom and a bed room. The bathroom was a decent size and the bedroom was perfect. In the bedroom was a king size bed and couple dressers. The closet was a walk-in and you could see over into the living room. There was also a door to an outside balcony. The place was amazing and perfect for just me. I placed my purse on the bed and pulled out some running shorts and a loose top. I went downstairs and left the apartment, locking the door behind me. I put the key in my pocket then walked to my car and grabbed my tennis shoes and ran to the abandoned shack in the woods. When I got there it was empty, as always, so I went inside to relax for a while. Soon after I arrived I heard a car pull up. I looked outside the window and saw my father's rose van. I watched as Mr. Gold got out and opened the back doors of the van, drawing a gun and pointing it at the person inside the vehicle.

"Walk." I heard Mr. Gold say. A person got out of the back, tied up. Mr. Gold lead him into the cabin and I snuck into the living room so I could see them. "You see, here's the thing – I don't normally let people get away."

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

As I walked along the path through the forest to the town my mind was plagued with thoughts. Suddenly, I heard a carriage behind me so I moved out of the way so it could drive past me. The carriage stopped and a woman opened the door and smiled at me.

"Did my carriage splash you?" She asked me.

"Oh. Oh, no, I'm fine." I told her smiling, hoping she'd move her along her way.

"You know, I'm tired of riding – let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell." She told me, smiling. She got out of the carriage and joined me in my walking. We started walking in silence with her carriage and guards behind us.

"You carry very little." She said looking at my basket. All I carried was the basket to carry the straw for Rumpelstiltskin.

"I don't want to be slowed down." I told her.

"Mm. You're running from someone. The question is, master or lover?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm not running, I'm going to town to buy supplies." I told her and she smiled at me and looked away.

"Master and lover." she said and I looked away from her.

"I'm going to take a rest. You go on ahead." I told her backing away from her. The woman put her arm around me and forced me to walk with her.

"So, if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him." she told me.

"I told you, I'm just going to town for supplies for him. What happens in my life is none of your business." I told her pulling away from her.

"I'm just trying to help you dear." She told me, worry floating in her eyes.

"Right." I told her giving her a look, making sure she knew I didn't trust her.

"Why are you running away from him?" she asked me finally.

"He asked me to go to town and collect supplies. I'm not running and I never told you who I work for, man or woman. I think you should go back to your carriage and leave me be." I told her walking away.

"Do you love him?" She asked me.

"Like I said, none of your business." I told her.

"Then I'll be off. Be careful of him dear." she told me getting back into her carriage and leaving me alone. I continued my walk to town for the straw.

* * *

"Oh, you're back already. Good… Good thing. I'm, uh… I'm nearly out of straw." Rumpelstiltskin said, trying to make it sound as though he wasn't worried I wouldn't come back.

"Come on – you're happy that I'm back." I told him smiling. I put the straw with the rest of it and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not unhappy." He told me and my smile grew.

"You promised me a story." I reminded him.

"Did I?" He asked me smiling slightly.

"Mmhmm. Tell me about your son." I told him sitting on the seat with him.

"I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really." He told me.

"And, since then, you've loved no one?" I asked him.

"Why did you come back?" He asked avoiding my question.

"I just went to town, I never intended on leaving permanently." I told him, leaning on his shoulder. "You avoided my question." I reminded him.

"Why do you want to know if I love someone?" he asked me.

"Love is important for people." I told him. He turned to me and I leaned forward and put my forehead on his. "Don't change. I love you just the way you are now." I told him and he jumped up and away from me.

"Who told you to say that?" he asked me.

"No one." I told him.

"It was her, wasn't it?!" He asked me angrily as he stormed to the covered mirror. He pulled off the the sheet and started yelling into it. "You evil soul! This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?" He asked turning to me.

"What Queen?" I asked him.

"I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah! You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?" he asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted back at me.

"Why are you so afraid to let someone love you?" I finally asked him.

"Shut the hell up!" he got in my face but the only think I did was shout back at him.

"Why won't you believe me!?" I asked him.

"Because no one – no one – could ever, ever love me!" He grabbed my arm and took me to the dungeon then threw me onto the floor, locking the door as he left. And I cried like never before.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

In the living room I watched Mr. Gold has take duct tape off of my father's mouth and made him sit on a chair.

"Let me explain, okay? Let me explain." My father begged him. Mr. Gold grabbed another chair and sat in front of him. He then pushed the end of his cane into my father's neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating. I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and you're going to say two sentences. The first, is going to tell me where it is. The second, is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let's begin." Mr. Gold removed the cane letting my father breathe.

"I needed that van!" My father told him, not following Mr. Gold's rules.

"Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence." Mr. Gold told him hitting him with his cane.

"Ow! Gold! Listen!" My father begged him again.

"Tell me where it is!" Mr. Gold demanded hitting him with his cane again.

"Ow! Stop!" My father begged once more.

"Tell me where it is!" Mr. Gold shouted hitting him again.

"Ow! Stop! It wasn't my fault!" My father told him.

"'My fault'? What are you talking about, 'my fault'? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out!" Mr. Gold hit him again. My breathe froze at his words. Could he remember?

"Ow!"

"Who she was is gone. That part of her is gone forever – she's not coming back. And it's your fault! Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours!" Mr. Gold shouted at him, hitting him with his cane repeatedly.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

When I woke up from all my crying I wasn't in Rumpelstiltskin's dungeon anymore. I was laying on a poorly covered bed and was surrounded by stone walls. The cell door had two guards posted on either side. I ran to the door and tried to open it to find it locked.

"Open this door immediately!" I demanded of the guards who I recognized as my father's. "Let me out!"

"Clarissa, that's enough." I turned my head and looked as far as I could see and saw my father. He was flanked by Gaston and he man who was supposed to have been my husband. "Looks like the demon grew tired of you as well."

"What are you talking about? Take me back! Now!" I demanded him.

"He brought you back here, not I. He also left this for you." He handed me a note through the bars and I snatched it from him and opened it quickly.

_Clarissa,_

_It seems that our time together is over. I sent you back due to your presence no longer being required in my home. You no longer amuse me and I've gotten rather bored of you. Your little infatuation with me has run its course. You village will still be protected our deal will just be altered this once._

_Goodbye My Dear_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

"I'll have the clerics come in soon for your cleansing." With those words my father left with the two men at his back.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" Mr. Gold told him striking my father with his cane. As he drew his cane back to strike once more but Emma grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop." Emma told him. She checked my father over and called an ambulance for him. That was when I chose to make my presence known.

"Hello Mr. Gold, Emma, father." I greeted all of them. They turned to me and their faces showed many different expressions; my father showed fear, Emma and Mr. Gold were shocked. Hours later we stood outside the cabin and my father was being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Emma asked me.

"Nope. He wont be pressing any charges either. I'll see to it." I told her and she nodded at me.

"So, I heard you managed not to break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold." Emma said turning to him.

"You got a funny definition of lucky." he told her.

"You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?" Emma asked him.

"He stole." Mr. Gold told her.

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt her – what happened to 'her'? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help." Emma told him.

"No. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong." Mr. Gold told her, covering his words.

"You really don't want to cooperate?" Emma asked him.

"Look, we're done here." Mr. Gold told her.

"Actually, we're not. You're under arrest." Emma told him taking out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him.

"Why?" I asked her. "My family wont press charges." I reminded her.

"He still beat your father nearly to death. I have to take him in." She told me

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

Belle sat next to me after the clerics left after one of their sessions. I'd been here for months and it'd been nearly a year since I'd first given myself to Rumpelstiltskin.

"I have to get out of here, Belle. I can't continue living like this." I told her as she laid wet cloths on my back.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I told her.

"I'll talk with father, he has to see reason and get you out of here." She told me.

"Don't bother, sis. He'll never let me leave the tower. Not unless I'm dead." I told her and an idea came to me.

"Clarissa!"

"Don't worry, Sis. I'll be safe." I told her smiling.

"Princess Belle, your father wishes for your to leave the tower now." A guard told her.

"Go on, I'll just have to heal until tomorrow." I told her with a small smile. She nodded to me then left. I knew What I had to do but I had to keep her out of it. I got up slowly, wincing in pain, and took off my necklace. I found some paper and wrote a note to both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Both notes said that this was my only option and not to blame themselves and that I loved them both dearly. I opened my window, my tattered white dress flowing in the harsh wind and leapt to my death.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

I walked to the police department to meet with Mr. Gold. I thought that maybe I could give him the object my father took but I had to know what I was look for first. When I arrived I saw Henry and Emma leave quickly while my aunt's car was still in the parking lot. Odd. I went inside quietly so I didn't get any ones's attention and listened to my aunt and Mr. Gold's conversation.

"Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?" I heard Mr. Gold ask her.

"Yes." She told him.

"So, you did put him up to it, then." Mr. Gold concluded, but by the tone of his voice he sounded like he already knew she was behind my father's theft.

"I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need." she told him.

"Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?" Mr. Gold asked her. I too my chance to peak around the corner at them. He was sitting on the bed in his cell while she sat on the edge of the couch.

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" She asked him.

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want – what is it you want?" Mr. Gold finally asked her, getting down the the bottom of their little conversation.

"I want you, to answer one question. And answer it simply – what's your name?" She asked him, I think she finally lost her mind.

"It's Mr. Gold."

"Your real name." She demanded.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name." He told her, but I noticed he chose his words very carefully.

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" She asked him. Elsewhere?

"What are you asking me?" He asked her the question I so desperately wanted to shout at her.

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours – tell me your name." He got extremely angry with her over the item in her position.

"Rumpelstiltskin. Now give me what I want." My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"Such hostility." My aunt said as she pulled out a beautiful black opal necklace that shined different colors in the light on a silver chain. "Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake." she dangled it in front of him until he grabbed it from her.

"Thank you… Your Majesty. So. Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change." he told her and she leaned close to the bars.

"We shall see." she told him and I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Yes, we shall." They both turned to me in shock and confusion.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here?" Regina asked me.

"I came to see about returning what my father stole, but it seems like you've done that already Aunt." I said looking to the necklace and the man who'd given it to me. "Last time I saw that was before I jumped off that tower, I remember that I have you to thank for being able to see it at all, Aunt Regina." I said looking to her. They both stared at me in shock at my words.

"How do you remember everything? I took your memories from that year with him then I brought everyone here making their memories. So how?" Aunt Regina asked me.

"The first curse that took my memories from me, making me think I blocked everything out about that year, was gone some time after you set off the first curse. As to how I still remember now I have no idea, must be whatever power I possess." I told her.

"Power?" Mr. Gold asked me.

"I told you we were all monsters, you just show yours. Whatever powers I have saved me from dying long enough for Regina's men to drag me out of the water." I told him then smiled at them. "This'll be fun." I turned and walked away. "I'm taking that apartment by the way.


	7. What Happened to Clarissa

**Storybrooke**

* * *

I sat in my new home eating dinner and looking things up on my laptop. I was looking up things that had changed in the world while Storybrooke stood still. I heard a knock on my door and stared at it for a while. Who would be coming here so late at night? I went to the door and opened it to see Mr. Gold.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Gold?" I asked opening the door wider for him so he could enter my home. He walked in and looked around.

"You done wonders for the place." he told me going to the living room area to sit down.

"Thank you but I'mm sure you didn't come here to comment on my sense of style." I said closing the door and joining him in the living room.

"You're right, I didn't. I wanted to give you this back." he told me holding out my necklace. This had been the only gift he'd ever given me in our old life.

"Thank you. I'd wondered where this had gone after I got my memories back." I said taking the necklace from him smiling.

"When did you get your memory back? How did you...?" he asked me confusion lining his face. I put the necklace on and sat on the couch offering him the seat next to me.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"I want to know everything about what happened." he told me and I smiled at him and began my tale.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

When I woke up from all my crying I wasn't in Rumpelstiltskin's dungeon anymore. I was laying on a poorly covered bed and was surrounded by stone walls. The cell door had two guards posted on either side. I ran to the door and tried to open it to find it locked.

"Open this door immediately!" I demanded of the guards who I recognized as my father's. "Let me out!"

"Clarissa, that's enough." I turned my head and looked as far as I could see and saw my father. He was flanked by Gaston and he man who was supposed to have been my husband. "Looks like the demon grew tired of you as well."

"What are you talking about? Take me back! Now!" I demanded him.

"He brought you back here, not I. He also left this for you." He handed me a note through the bars and I snatched it from him and opened it quickly.

_Clarissa,_

_It seems that our time together is over. I sent you back due to your presence no longer being required in my home. You no longer amuse me and I've gotten rather bored of you. Your little infatuation with me has run its course. You village will still be protected our deal will just be altered this once._

_Goodbye My Dear_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

"I'll have the clerics come in soon for your cleansing." With those words my father left with the two men at his back.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

I brought Mr. Gold a cup of coffee and some sweat tea for myself.

"Here you go." I told him sitting down.

"So what's the long story." he asked me again.

"After you took me home my father locked me in the tallest tower in the castle. He even gave me your letter, but that was the last bit of kindness she showed me." I said staring into my tea.

"Clarissa, I..." he started but I didn't let him finish.

"Don't. Don't apologize to me. Apologizing was never your thing." I reminded him.

"But, I should have known better than to have taken you there." he told me. "I should have known what your father would have done to you."

"That wasn't the worst of it." I told him.

"That wasn't?" he asked me.

"No. Everyday, clerics would come into my cell and spray me with water before whipping me, tearing my back to shreds." I told him feeling their lashes on my back again. Even after Aunt Regina had taken me away from here the dreams of those days never stopped haunting me.

"How did you survive all that?" he asked sadness and anger filling his eyes.

"Belle. She'd come to my cell every night and cleaned off the blood and gave me hope. She kept saying that one day I'd be free, that someone would come for me." I told him staring into his eyes. He looked down and away from me.

"What did you eat?" he asked me.

"They'd shoved a plate of scraps under my door and Belle would bring me what she could at night." I told him.

"Did you..." he stopped mid sentence and looked away from me.

"Did I what? Pray for you to come save me every night? Give away your secrets? I called your name through tears every day and I gave nothing away. I wouldn't do that to you." I told him.

"How did you escape?" he asked me.

"Surely you remember what I told you when you were in jail? I jumped out of the window of the tower into the ocean."

* * *

**Fairy tale Land - Past**

* * *

Not to long after my father had left the clerics arrived, just had he'd told me.

"Princess Clarissa. Your father wishes for you to be cleansed. Please put this one. We shall return once you've finished." They left after they threw a robe at me. I looked down at the dress tat Rumple had bought for me and changed, I didn't want any blood to get on one of my most valued possessions. "Princess." I turned after putting the robe on and saw the whip.

"Do your worst your bastards. You wont getting anything out of me." I told them standing tall while fear filled my entire being.

"You will tell us all the king wishes to know." he told me.

"You wont get anything about him out of me." I told him

"We shall see." he told me nodding to the guard to let them in. All of them had whips and they had a couple guards. I swallowed hard getting ready for the pain that was to come.

* * *

They spent all day whipping me and asking questions about the man who'd I'd been with for so long.

"Clarissa?" I heard her voice call from the door. I turned the best I could from the floor I'd been laying since the clerics left.

"Belle?" I called out weakly.

"Oh my god! Open the door!" she ordered and the guards let her in.

"Gee, why didn't I think of saying that." I mumbled to myself. She ran into the cell and helped me into the bed with a lot of screams coming from me.

"Who did this to you? How could they do this?" she asked me.

"Belle, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I told her.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? They should not be treating you like this!" she yelled at me.

"Belle, could you just bring me some water and some bandages?" I asked her. she nodded and quickly ran off.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

"How did you survive?" he asked me as we walked to the pawn shop.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe whatever power that runs in my family protected me somehow." I told him.

"I knew your grandmother had magic and your aunt had magic. I taught them what they knew, but I didn't know your mother and you had magic." he told him.

"Not even I know that. My mother died when I was born, only Aunt Regina would know for sure." I told him as we continued walking.

"So you don't know anything about her?" he asked me.

"Nope, not even if I look like her." I told him.

"You know if you always knew who I was, why didn't you say something?" he asked me getting to the questions I knew he wanted to ask.

"How was I supposed to know if you remembered everything?" I asked him.

"Because you know me." he said giving me a look.

"No, I knew Rumplestilskin. I needed to know what Mr. Gold knew before I could go blabbing my mouth." I told him as he unlocked the pawn shop. "And let me tell you, that was a hard job to do. You keep everything so close to the chest that I needed to find out when my aunt did."

"Well, if I knew that you knew everything then we wouldn't have needed to beat around the bush. Would we?" he asked me holding the door open for me to walk in.

"Touche." I replied going into the store and straight to the back. "Hey do you have anything planned for later today?"

"I do. Why is there something you needed to do?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have to finish moving my stuff from my aunt's place to mine. So if we both have plans today do you want to close early?" I suggested to him. He thought about it for a moment, probably thinking of all the ups and downs to the idea, before nodding.

"I don't see why not." he told me smiling. I smiled and started getting things ready to open the shop. I looked back to him to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him, smiling a little.

"I'm just amazed that you are still okay after all that you've been through." he told me coming closer.

"Okay wouldn't be the right word for it, I think. But, yes, I'm still alive and kicking." I said smiling. He stood right in front of me and I stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, hard.

* * *

Later that day I was doing inventory before we closed early so we could go about our separate business.

"Are you almost done?" Mr. Gold asked me as I was on my last area.

"Almost." I told him.

"You don't have to finish today, you know." he told me and I smiled.

"I know, but why shouldn't I finish? I almost have everything completed so I don't see why I can't finish this then go about my business for the day." I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked over my shoulder at what I was writing.

"You have a key, right?" he asked me.

"You have never given me a key." I reminded him. "Why are you going to head out?"

"I thought about heading out to sort out my business. I'll leave you a key so you can lock up." he told me putting the key on the clipboard in front of me.

"Thank you." he kissed my cheek then left for the day. I picked up the key and put it into my pocket before continuing my work.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

The beatings when on for months which felt like years. I felt nearly dead as the whipping continued and my screams lessened. I was ready to die.

"Clarissa, why don't you just tell them what they want to know?" Belle asked me one night as she bandaged my back. The bandages would do no good since I would be whipped again tomorrow and they would come off, but it made her feel better so I wouldn't stop her.

"Because I won't betray him." I told her, holding onto my necklace.

"Is he really this important to you? He has yet to come for you." she asked me.

"He's just afraid." I told her. she placed a bandage on a deep lasing and I hissed in pain.

"Sorry." she apologized running her hand through my blood coated hair.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

"Yes it is. If I had just gone with him instead of you then none of this would have happened to you." she said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"And if I hadn't have gone you would be in my place right now. I couldn't live with myself if this had happened to you." I told her sitting up and looking at her.

"Clarissa, you should be laying down not sitting up." she said trying to get me a lay back gently. I just smiled at her and stood up slowly. "Clarissa, be careful."

"Don't worry." I told her while making sure something would be able to be grabbed onto just in case. "I'll be fine." I told her as I limped to the window. I looked down at the ocean and a plan began to form in my mind.

"Clarissa?" I turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Belle. Everything will be fine." I said turning back to the ocean.

"I'll talk to father and Gaston. We'll get you out of here, I promise." she told me walking up behind me. She put her arms around me to comfort me, but she and I both knew it wasn't her I needed.

"Don't waste your breath, Belle. Neither of them like me so neither of them will let me out until they believe I've been cleansed." I told her anger filling my face. She squeezed me tighter before letting me go.

"I will get you out of here." she told me firmly. I looked down at the rocks being slapped by the waves and clutched the necklace tightly. It had to be done as soon as I could get everything ready. "Did you truly love him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." I said softly thinking about him.

"Did he love you?" she asked me.

"Yes, he was afraid though. Afraid to be loved or that he could ever be loved." I told her smiling.

"How could a monster like him be afraid of anything?" she asked me. I could see her glare in the glass.

"He's not a monster, Belle." I told her getting out of her embrace.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry. I..." Belle started saying but I interrupted her.

"Leave me."

"Clarissa..."

"I said leave me Belle. Father will be wanting you soon for supper." I said going back to my bed. I heard her heels leave the cell and the guards opening then closing the door. Soon I would be out of here so it wouldn't matter.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

I ran to get my car after I locked up the shop so I could grab the last of my things from my Aunt's place. Henry would be at school and Regina would be at the office so it would give me plenty of time to get in and get out.

"Hey! Clarissa!" I turned to see Emma Swan coming up to me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I was wanting to know how your father was doing." she told me and I gave her a look.

"Why would you want to know about my dad?" I asked her.

"Just curious." she told me and I smirked.

"Don't be. Besides, I hear he'll live. Mr. Gold didn't do the town a favor and kill him. You stopped him." I told her.

"How could you say that about your father?" she asked me.

"Come with me to my place and I'll show you." I told her. Together we walked to my house. When we got there I unlocked the door and let her in first with me behind her.

"Nice place." she said looking around. "Why couldn't I find this place when I was looking for one?" she asked.

"It's all about who you know. Mr. Gold owns the town and I work for him." I told her taking my shirt off keeping my back away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"You wantdd to know why I wanted my father dead, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but why are you taking off your shirt?" she asked.

"You'll see." I told her turning my back after unclasping my bra while holding it up.

"Oh my god." she said in shock. I moved my dark hair out of the way so she could see the worst of the scars.

"There's a reason I didn't stop Mr. Gold from beating my father." I told her. I felt her touch some of the scars at my neck before moving her hand quickly away.

"How could someone do this to anyone let alone family?" she asked me.

"My father is a very religious man. He believed that I was a curse to the family after he had an affair." I told her clasping my bra once more.

"So he took a whip to you?" she asked me her anger growing.

"Actually their used to be a man in the church how my father employed to do the whippings." I put my shirt back on and fixed my hair.

"That's horrible." she said her face looked appalled about her discovery.

"So is that the only reason you stopped me in the street?" I asked her.

"Clarissa, I wanted to asked you a few things about your family." she told me.

"Ask away." I told her sitting down on my sofa. I motioned for her to sit down and she did facing me.

"I heard that your family consists of you, your father, and your sister." she told me.

"That's correct." I told her.

"And I know your here and your father's in the hospital." she stated once more.

"I'm not hearing a question, only statements." I told her smiling.

"Where is your sister?" My smile faded.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

I limped to the door after a brutal beating, wincing the entire way. I held onto the cage door when I got to it and tried getting the guards attention.

"Hey, you. I want some paper and a quill with some ink." I told him.

"And why should I get anything for you, beast lover?" he asked me.

"Because I'm still a princess of the kingdom now go and get me what I want." I ordered and he left long enough to get the orders to another guard.

"It's on its way." he told me standing guard once more.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Don't thank me creature." I rolled my eyes and limped back to the bed. I sat on the bed and made sure my back hit nothing. Belle hadn't been to see me and help me bandage my back. When another guard brought me what I needed I prepared for what I had to do.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

Emma and I left my house and we made our way to my car.

"Get in. I'll answer any question you have on the way." I told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked me getting in.

"Regina's." I started the car.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I have to get the rest of my stuff. Mr. Gold has given me some stuff but I need the rest of my things from her house." I told her. "You wanted to know where my sister is, right?"

"Yes." she told me.

"I wish I knew. Rose was the best thing that was in my life before she vanished." I told her.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?" she asked me.

"No. You'd have to ask dear old dad for that one." I told her turning down the street my aunt lived on.

"He knows?" she asked me.

"I think he does. Every time I've asked him he keeps telling me she's safe from me." I said pulling to the address.

"Could someone else also know?" she asked me.

"Like who?" I asked stopping the car and getting out with her right behind me.

"Her husband, Gustav." I clenched my teeth at the thought of that man.

"If he had anything to do with this then I'll kill him myself." I told her anger seething from every pore.

"Shouldn't you be more careful about what you say around me?" she asked me.

"As far as I'm aware of, Gustav is still alive and kicking women down." I told her going to the door.

"He beat your sister?" she asked following me.

"Everyday. My father looked the other way because my sister is too kind to say anything about her husband. She didn't love him but he was who my father wanted her to marry, so she did." I told her.

"And you?" she asked me.

"There was a guy he wanted me to marry, but we broke it off." I told her going into the house.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

I took off my necklace and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed I was on with tears rushing down my face. I grabbed the paper, quill and ink and began the first letter.

_My dearest Belle,_

_Please don't blame yourself for what has to happen. You and I both knew there was no way for me to escape this place still alive, but I wanted to choose the method of my death instead of leaving it up to father. One of my only regrets is I never got to see you become the queen I know you will be, and for that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_Clarissa_

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

"Anywhere you'd like me to drop you off?" I asked her.

"Granny's." she told me. I could see everything I told her swimming in her mind.

"Okay." We drove in silence to Granny's. When I pulled up to the diner. "Thanks for your help." I called to her.

"No problem. Hey, did you mean what you said? About your brother-in-law?" she asked me. "That you'd kill him if he had anything to do with your sister's disappearance." I looked at my steering wheel then back to her.

"Imagine one of the two most important people in your life going missing. No note, no goodbye then finding out someone close to them was the cause." I told her and she looked down to the ground.

"I know the situation, but that doesn't mean you have to threaten to kill him." she told me and I thought of another scenario.

"Imagine your son was nearly killed by my Aunt. What would you do then?" I asked her and she was silenced. "Thought so." I drove beck to my house to get everything out of my car.

* * *

When I got to my house I unloaded my clothes first and took them straight to my room. A lot of my clothes were extremely nice due to Aunt Regina wanting to get me the best possible. I put them all up carefully before going back to my car. I get each box out and put them all in my room while putting things up on the walls. Everything was still kind of bare but it would do for now. I decided to go back to the shop and do some last minuted paperwork I hadn't finished. As I walked I saw Mary Margaret walking in front of me and several people talking and whispering about her. I watched as she bumped into Granny.

"Oh, gosh!" I heard Granny say as I got closer to them.

"I'm sorry, Granny. I must have not been looking." Mary Margaret told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… Oh. You." Granny said, stopping her apology short when she saw who she bumped into.

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Granny told her quickly continuing on her way.

"You okay?" I asked Mary Margaret when I caught up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So why aren't you avoiding me?" she asked me.

"Why should I be?" I asked her confused.

"Because of what happened with David, Katherine and I." she said looking down.

"You can't always help who you fall in love with." I told her smiling at her confused look.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

I folded the letters for my loved ones in the nightstand next to my necklace.

"Princess Clarissa. It is time." I looked at the clerics and felt my anger rise.

"You going to kill me this time?" I asked as they were let in my cell.

"That's not what we are trying to do, Princess." he told me.

"I bet." I said as they got their whips ready. Two of them forced me off the bed and onto the ground, my back to the others.

"What is his weakness?" one of them asked me. I started laughing at the question. It was the same question they asked me every time.

"Like I'd tell you." I told him. He hit me.

"Tell us so we can tell your father and keep the kingdom safe.

"The kingdom can burn for all eternity! I know who will be and wont be saved if that does happen!" I shouted at them. They continued whipping me constantly not bothering with questions anymore.

* * *

I laid on my stomach as Belle put wet cloths on my back before bandaging me up.

"What are you thinking, Clarissa?" she asked me.

"That I'm going to get out of here soon." I told her.

"That's wonderful! I told you father wouldn't keep you in here forever." Belle said happily.

"Why are their bruises on you?" I asked her and she froze.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, false confusion in her voice.

"Your arms and bruised and there's one on your face and throat." I said remembering when she came into the cell.

"I fell." she told me.

"On your throat?"

"You know me. I've always been clumsy." she told me. I sat up wincing in pain and turned to her.

"If you had fallen on your throat you would have died. Who is hurting you?" I asked her and she looked away from me. I saw red and I knew who it had been. "Gaston."

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

I walked with Mary Margaret to her car. We saw David fruitlessly trying to scrub the word 'tramp' off the side of Mary Margaret's car, which had been written with red spray paint.

"Who did this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know how any of this happened." David told her glancing at me.

"You don't know? Really?" She asked him.

"Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do." David told her.

"No, but you can control what you do. And you lied. And, now, everyone is calling me a tramp." Mary Margaret said looking at her car.

"Not everyone." I told her softly and she smiled lightly while holding my hand.

"Who told her?" David asked us.

"That is exactly the wrong question. The real question is, why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"I thought we could spare her feelings." David told her.

"Right – you thought. Not we – you. And we discussed this." Mary Margaret said. I think they had forgotten I was here.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt." David told her.

"Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me." Mary Margaret told him.

"Mary Margaret, please. Listen to me. If we want to see if… If this – if what we have – is love… We have to do what you said. You know, we have to pick up the pieces, and we've got to move on." David tried telling her.

"David, this isn't love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop." Mary Margaret told him and I closed my eyes in pain of knowing what she was saying to him. They were so in love at home, but Regina ruined that here.

"What are you saying?" David asked her.

"That we shouldn't be together." Mary Margaret told him. I chose that moment to walk away knowing I should have left sooner. I knew exactly where to go.

* * *

I walked straight to my aunts office door but I stopped at hearing Kathryn talking to her.

"See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before his accident." I heard Kathryn say.

"Kathryn, relationships take work. You can't give up so easily." Regina tried telling her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kathryn asked her. My aunt was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Once."

"Then, you're lucky. Because what I'm coming to understand is… Is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true. My marriage to David, it… It just was like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret – that's what I want for me. And I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to find it." Kathryn told her and I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked her.

"I'm sticking to my plan. I'm moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy." Kathryn told my aunt.

"And what about David?" Regina asked him.

"I wrote him a letter – him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together." I smiled at Kathryn's words.

"Uh, I'm sorry. You did what?" Regina asked her.

"I can't see him. Not now. It's just too painful." Kathryn told her. "I'm going to miss you, Regina. You've been a good friend to me."

"You're really going?" Regina asked her.

"You know, it's funny. I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something's just holding me back. Is that crazy?" Kathryn asked her.

"No. Change is always frightening. But you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for." Regina told her. Kathryn walked out and saw me standing there.

"Hey. I heard you were leaving. Why don't you stay for a while and play the scene a little." I suggested to her. If she left something horrible would happen to her, I was sure of it.

"But I have a life waiting for me in Boston. I saw you walking with Mary Margaret, could you give this to her for me?" she asked giving me a box. I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you." and with that she was gone.

* * *

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

* * *

After Belle had left I pretended to be asleep so the guard would leave. When I heard the guard leave I got the letters and my necklace out from the drawer and set them on the nightstand. I then walked to the window and opened it quietly. I stepped onto the ledge and looked down into the ocean. I looked out into the world and tried to find his castle in vain.

"Goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin. I wish I could have seen you once more." I said with a smile and tears running down my face as I stepped off the ledge.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at the wheel spinning straw when the Evil Queen entered and went straight to making herself a cup of tea.

"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid." The Queen told him.

"I'm not dealing today." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?" she asked him laughing slightly.

"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me." he told her.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?" she asked him knowing full well what her name was.

"Clarissa." he told her angrily.

"Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy." she told him drinking her tea. He stopped spinning and walked to her.

"What tragedy?" he asked her.

"You don't know? Well, after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out." she told him smirking, enjoying his pain.

"So, she needs…a home." he asked an idea forming in her mind.

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died." she told him.

"You're lying." he said, unable to believe her words.

"Am I?" she asked him.

"We're done." he said walking to the door, showing her out.

"Fine – I have other calls to make. The place is looking dusty, Rumpel. You should get a new girl." she told him getting close to him before walking out of his castle. He immediately went to the French kingdom and what he saw terrified him. Everyone was in black and one person was screaming her pain so loud it could be heard in every direction. When the young Princess saw him she marched up to him and slapped him, hard.

"Look what you've done! You sent her back! You killed her!" she yelled at him tears streaming down her face. She threw something at him and ran back to the coffin that held her sisters body. He looked down at the object she threw to see the necklace he'd given Clarissa. He went back to his castle and removed one of his trophies and placed a stand on it and put the necklace on it so it would be shown off.


End file.
